


Искусство приготовления чая

by fandom Noblesse 2020 (Noblesse2020)



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life, Фандомная битва 2020, Юмор, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblesse2020/pseuds/fandom%20Noblesse%202020
Summary: Франкенштейн пытается прижиться в поместье Кадиса, но выходит все как всегда.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Искусство приготовления чая

**Author's Note:**

> Предканон. Франкенштейн только прибыл в Лукедонию.

Дверь за каджу закрывается с тихим хлопком, и Франкенштейн переминается с ноги на ногу, стараясь скрыть нарастающую нервозность. Да, он сам вызвался служить Благородному - в возникшей ситуации это было единственным разумным решением, способным спасти его шкуру от гнева местного населения. Тем не менее, назвать данную затею хотя бы относительно адекватной язык не поворачивался так же.

Кадис Этрама Ди Райзел, чей силуэт застрял в дымке развевающейся на ветру тюли, склоняет голову на бок и окидывает его изучающим взглядом. Секунды застывают как насекомые в янтарной смоле, и Франкенштейну кажется, что проходит вечность, прежде чем взгляд алых глаз обращается вновь к окну. 

Теперь приходится заново учиться дышать.

Если уж совсем по совести, то украденную рубашку надо было отработать. Вором Франкенштейн никогда не был, такое было просто ниже его достоинства, а списать все на "одолжил"... Сложно было представить себе ситуацию "я одолжу", если в деле фигурировал кто-то подобный такому существу.

«Существо» деликатно игнорирует то, как неловко Франкенштейн пятится в сторону выхода и выскальзывает в темный коридор.

Все очень скверно.

В мыслях Франкенштейн старается привести себе хоть какие-нибудь весомые аргументы, чтобы оправдать нынешнее положение дел. Не признаваться же, что он крупно так оплошал, выставив себя дураком.

На самом ведь деле, он просто побитая собака.

Сейчас основная и главная задача заключается в том, чтобы осесть и по возможности прижиться в поместье. Хотя бы на время, пока он не оправится от ранений и не сможет придумать новый план. Стоило просто принять тот факт, что с его нынешним уровнем подготовки было нереально не то что дать отпор, но и даже просто скрыться от преследователей. И как это не забавно, его единственное убежище находится в самом центре Лукедонии, где Франкенштейн теперь играет роль политического заключенного. Он отлично понимает, что стоит ему сделать шаг за пределы данных владений и его схватят, но пока он тут, на него распространяется защита странного Благородного. Пускай это и не было озвучено, Франкенштейн быстро уясняет для себя важную вещь - в своем доме и у себя под носом местный хозяин не намерен терпеть никаких проявлений насилия. Даже если это касалось опасного представителя человечества. Впрочем, бегать и защищать его он тоже не собирается, но Франкенштейну большего и не нужно. Раз фортуна в этот раз ему благоволит, то стоит воспользоваться неожиданным покровителем.

И очень постараться не обратить его против себя.

Франкенштейн умеет делать это с завидным успехом. 

Он не тешит себя иллюзиями и отлично понимает, что хотя здесь он и в безопасности от всех разгневанных Благородных, то вот от хозяина дома его уже никто не сможет защитить. На самом деле, если судить по тому как ушедшие каджу раскланивались с Кадисом, то в случае чего, с того вовсе никто не рискнет спросить за убитого человека. И пускай от него не исходит явной угрозы, но зато скрытая мощь ощущалась в каждом движении, вызывая трепет и невольное восхищение. Какого бы высокое мнение о себе не имел Франкенштейн, тут он знал наперед - у него нет шансов. В данном случае, не то что играть с огнем было крайне опасно, это являлось изначально провальной затеей.

Но знать, не значит делать.

Интересно, почему всегда получалось именно так?

Даже осознавая, что не стоит создавать шум и привлекать ненужное внимание, Франкенштейн все равно умудрялся добиваться обратного. Добивался к тому же ещё эффектно и зрелищно. С какого, спрашивается, рожна, он решил поэкспериментировать с добытым в полевых условиях натрием? Ещё и не где-то там, а прямо на кухне поместья. 

Бледный как полотно, Франкенштейн стоит посреди миллиарда мелких осколок посуды, коими был усеян пол, и тихо, урывками, вдыхает воздух с легкой кисловатой примесью от недавнего "эксперимента". Нет, будь он в лаборатории, это был бы крайне занимательный опыт.

Будь он в лаборатории.

Сейчас же это была чужая кухня, и неизвестно когда и откуда пришедший хозяин поместья пребывал в траурном молчании, созерцая результаты случившегося. Франкенштейн старается не смотреть в его сторону, медленно холодея от собственных мыслей. Да, как дворецкий он себя "отлично" зарекомендовал уже на вторую неделю. Темное Копье где-то внутри аплодировало ему всеми своими конечностями ни много ни мало тысячи душ. На собственной душе было паршиво. Франкенштейн осознавал, что мало того, что навлек на себя несвоевременные неприятности, так еще и сделал это наиглупейшим образом. И даже если его прям сейчас не испепелят и не отправят к уже заждавшемуся Лорду, он по личному опыту обращения со слугами знает, как не церемонятся с теми при подобных казусах. И это при том, что мало кто из обычных, даже самых неопытных пажей способен устроить подобный погром. Никто не любит несносных мальчишек, не выполняющих свои обязанности. Таких воспитывают и стегают за порчу хозяйского имущества. И вот сейчас Франкенштейн ждет именно этого, заслуженной кары.

Кадис Этрама Ди Райзел тихо страдал. Весь его вид выдавал сдержанную, но не объемлющую скорбь по скоропостижно почившему сервизу.

И по тарелке.

И вон по тем погнутым ложкам с гравированными печатками на серебряных ручках.

Душа требовала пышных похорон и недельного оплакивания фарфора.

Франкенштейн тихо покрывался потом и нервничал дальше. По лицу Благородного он делает вывод, что поспешное решение скрыть хотя бы часть преступлений было верным. Интуиция подсказывает, что увидь тот испорченную эмаль чашек венецианского голубого сервиза, все было бы еще хуже.

Тресь.

Останки некогда расписанной позолотой сахарницы хрустят под ногами Благородного. Тот предпринимает попытку войти на кухню, но наступив на осколки, вздрагивает от созданного его движением шума, и решает остаться на месте. Замерев в дверях, он еще раз тихо вздыхает, оценивая масштабы катастрофы.

Франкенштейн пытается прикинуть, сколько стоил хотя бы один из уничтоженных сервизов. Он думает, что разнеси кто-нибудь его лабораторию, то этот кто-то вряд ли бы отделался легкой смертью. Еще он понимает, что его положение с геометрической прогрессией стремиться к отметке «у вас есть право покаяться перед казнью».

А, собственно, чего тут ждать.

\- Мне очень жаль, господин, - выпаливает Франкенштейн, неловко склоняя голову. Вот же черт, он даже не знает, как это делать правильно! Тут уместнее был бы более глубокий поклон? Франкенштейн растерянно замирает, ощущая себя крайне неловко в новом положении. Копье злорадно хихикает на периферии сознания - да уж, гнуть спину перед Благородным никогда не входило в его планы.

Как и ожидалось, Райзел на извинения никак не отвечает. Франкенштейн уже был в курсе, что его «наниматель» довольно неразговорчив, так что, приняв молчание скорее как добрый знак, он решается продолжить. 

\- Я приношу свои искренние извинения за случившееся, - слова перекатываются на языке как кубики льда, то и дело норовя ускользнуть и сбить с мысли. Надо было как-то объяснить, каким образом он разнес кухню.

\- Дело в том, что... - Франкенштейн лихорадочно пытается соображать в попытках придумать адекватное оправдание случившемуся. Обычно он не сталкивался с такой проблемой, когда не мог подобрать слов. 

\- Я... Я очень плох в готовке, - выдавливает из себя гениальный учёный, чувствуя, как начинают медленно пылать кончики ушей. Франкенштейн не в состоянии точно сформулировать, что более позорно - заявлять о столь смешном отсутствии элементарного навыка или оправдывать взрыв на кухне таким образом. Он никогда специально не принижал себя в глазах других, но тут ситуация была патовая - или признавать себя неуклюжим или рассказывать, откуда добыл натрий.

Натрий мог еще пригодиться.

Видимо, признание прозвучало не достаточно правдоподобно, потому что в этот раз Благородный не смог остаться невозмутимым, как обычно. Подобно птице, чуть склонив голову на бок, он элегантно изгибает брови в немом вопросе, рассматривая плохо скрываемую панику Франкенштейна, как иные рассматривают блики солнца в чужих глазах. 

Кадис Этрама Ди Райзел был живым произведением искусства.

И на его лице явно читалось понимание, что Франкенштейн втирает ему какой-то бред. 

\- Что ты готовил? - неожиданно прозвучавший вопрос заставляет Франкенштейна вздрогнуть всем телом. Он так мало слышал голос Райзела, что пока никак не мог привыкнуть к этому бархатному баритону, который заполнял собой все пространство вокруг.

Франкенштейн бегает глазами по усыпанному осколками полу кухни и натыкается взглядом на семейство неупокоенных пиал.

\- Чай, - выдаёт его окончательно захваченный паникой мозг. Темное Копье внутри уже просто верещит от восторга и тупости своего носителя.

Натрий явно того не стоил.

По лицу Благородного проходит рябь из странных оттенков эмоций, суть которых трудно уловима для Франкенштейна, практически впавшего в прострацию от разворачивающегося театра абсурда с ним в главной роли.

\- Хм, - Райзел еле заметно поджимает губы с невозмутимым видом, а Франкенштейн откровенно не понимает, почему он до сих пор ещё жив, а не отправлен к местному Лорду в коробке из-под того же чая.

\- Чай, - вздыхает Благородный, касаясь подбородка кончиками пальцев. Выражение его лица и интонации нечитаемы, что лишь заставляет нервничать пуще прежнего.

\- Я знаю кое-кого, столкнувшегося с... подобными трудностями в приготовлении чая, - слова Райзела звучат крайне загадочно. Явно не намереваясь вдаваться в подробности своего туманного изречения, он неожиданно разворачивается в сторону выхода.

Застывший на месте Франкенштейн ощущает себя оглушенным, подобно рыбе, выкинутой на берег.

\- Обсидиановый сервис, - на прощание вздыхает странный Благородный, уходя с кухни. - Он мне нравился.

Когда в глубине коридора затихают последние звуки шагов, Франкенштейн осознаёт, что не дышит уже больше минуты, и заходится в кашле.

Не понятно, каким образом, но буря миновала, пройдя в волоске от его дурной головы. Адреналин в крови просто зашкаливает, так что приходится потратить некоторое время на то, чтобы успокоиться и взять себя в руки. Медленно возвращается способность мыслить быстро и здраво.

Все чуть более лучше, чем очень скверно.

Тем временем, его основная задача остается прежней - прижиться в поместье.

Для начала стоит тут прибраться. И попытаться найти обсидиановый сервис.

Франкенштейн готов помолиться, чтобы тот оказался целым.

***

\- Так что? Не передумал насчет моего предложения?

\- Вынужден отказаться, - невозмутимо заявляет Райзел с крайне равнодушным видом.

Сидящий на троне правитель Благородных театрально охает и начинает горестно причитать, что собственно не вызывает у его собеседника ни капли сочувствия. Франкенштейн молча наблюдает за этим странным общением местных высших чинов, замерев чуть поодаль от своего «господина». В противоположной части зала подобным образом расположился уже знакомый ему Ландегре, с крайне умиротворенным выражением лица слушая вяло протекающий спор.

Тут явно царила какая-то своя атмосфера.

\- Ну ладно, а с этим что? - сдаётся Лорд, откидываясь на спинку трона и махнув рукой в сторону Франкенштейна. У того невольно нервно дергается нижнее веко правого глаза. Не так он себе представлял могущественную расу.

\- Что он там у тебя делает? Работает? - Лорд явно находит отчёт каджу о последнем разговоре с Кадисом крайне забавным, в хитро прищуренных глазах весело пляшут черти.

\- Готовит, - ровным голосом отвечает Райзел, а по хребту Франкенштейна неожиданно пробегает холодок. Лорд же со своим советником явно проникаются интересом к затронутой теме.

\- А что он готовит вам, Райзел-ним? - почему то очень аккуратно интересуется Геджутель, кидая на напрягшегося Франкенштейна подозрительный взгляд.

\- Чай, - флегматично сообщает Кадис, и к ужасу Франкенштейна, в его интонации что-то неуловимо меняется.

В зале на мгновение воцаряется полная тишина.

\- О, - выдыхает Лорд, вскидывая брови вверх. - Оу.

Восторженно взмахнув руками, он складывает их ладонями вместе на груди.

\- Он так же искусен, как Агвейн? 

Ландегре на этот вопрос от Лорда как будто давится воздухом и издает странный сдавленный звук. На лице местного владыки читается неприкрытый восторг.

\- В чем то он определенно его даже... превзошел, - неторопливо подбирает слова Райзел, еле заметно сводя брови на переносице. 

Это точно был не комплимент.

Лорд на троне восторженно вздыхает, Геджутеля подозрительно потряхивает в своём углу, а Кадис Этрама Ди Райзел кажется чуть более включенным в разговор, чем ранее.

Франкенштейн ни черта не понимает, о чем идёт речь.

Но от чего то его вновь бросает в холодный пот.

Он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как добыть обсидиан на этом острове, но кажется, у него просто нет выхода.


End file.
